User blog:MonkeyBoyGoku/New Me, New Novel, November!
Well, I'm new to this whole Fan Fiction site and would like to introduce myself. I come from a suburb called Sterling Heights; it's a big community with many friends. As you can tell from my username I'm a Dragon Ball fan down to the very core of my being. Dragon Ball is one of the most fascinating pieces of work in its time, to me at least. It's defined me as to who I am, what I do and the way in which I live my life. My life isn't necessarily ruled by the story of Dragon Ball, I've read many other stories, played hundreds of other games, and watched too many movies. One day after having watched so much DBZ/GT I decided to take it upon myself and write some fan fiction about it. Keep in mind that this isn't the first time I've thought about writing fan fiction, just the first time I am willing to publish any of my work. My earlier work was and still is an unfinished South Park fan fiction, of which I am also an avid fan of. The next month is November obviously, but after watching some reading and writing tips on YouTube, I read comments saying, "Preparing for nanowrimo". Perplexed I looked it up, found out what it was and was satisfied and giddy that such a month existed. "What a month to continue working on my piece of writing", I thought. While I won't be writing the entire story in the month I'm happy to start publishing chapters of it. I haven't got a title for it yet, still in the early stages of it, but I "plan" on releasing a chapter per week of November. When I say "plan" I don't mean promise, but I am willing to spend a bunch of time working on the novel/fan fiction story itself. I have found a strong flame of passion in my writing skills and wish to actually finish my story. Don't worry, I'm not one of those guys who writes a fine few chapters that you really get into and then books it and never finishes; leaving you disappointed. Like I said before, I'm new to this whole website, but I think with trial and error I'll get it. If anyone has any useful tips on the website, please feel free to let me know. I've been reading the "Help page" and I think I've got most of it down. Now on to what I'm writing about, that way you'll know if you’re interested in reading it at all. First off I consider myself an average writer, nothing too special, but above some of the works I read on some sites, cough* cough* fanfiction.net cough* cough*. Okay, okay, I don't mean anything is wrong with fanfiction.net, in fact I plan on releasing my fan fiction on there as well, it's just I've read some really great ideas on there that have been written so poorly. My story is going to be about a boy named Goku. This Goku is like the Goku we know in many ways, he's got the hair, the smile and the tail, yet he is surprisingly different. Now I know what you're thinking... well I don't know what you're thinking but I can take a guess. A few of you might think that I'm either writing a story that follows the Dragon Ball story but changes the characters, but no, you see, I'm writing a new story. The common thing I tend to see in so many fan fictions I read is one or two changes to the story line that dramatically change the outcome of Dragon Ball/Z/GT. My story throws all of that away, so yes its non-cannon, and yes it's different. So why have I decided to write an entirely new story about the story we all love? Well its simple really, I don't want to mess with the story I loved so much as a child, so I decided to add on in my own way, in a creative way to make a story that I could respect and cherish. I just thought I might as well share that story with the world while I'm at it. So the story is about Goku, but this Goku is smarter than the Goku we know, at least the child version of the Goku we know, but he's still absent-minded when it comes to the world and exactly what the heck is going on in it. I have been writing for a few nights in the past week or so and have managed to get a couple good chapters footed thus far. To give you a sneak peak of this story I'll copy & paste the first paragraph of the story right here. " Our story begins in a distant future from the Dragon Ball Universe. In this new universe things have changed, ideas have changed, and the formalities of those ideas have changed. A war of the worlds has been waged and what is now left is but the aftermath, a slow reconstruction of what once was and what will never be again. For some people safety from danger is a must and for others it’s building factions to satisfy man’s enormous lust for power. The World War as it was to be called transformed the very foundations of the planet once called Earth. This war ended in what some might call a "worst-case scenario", but this case just seemed like a nightmare to the billions of people on the planet. Now that nightmare is where our story beings...." Well, if that peaks your interest in the least bit, I promise that this story will be an interesting one. Side note, while the story itself is pretty dark in the beginning I am usually a comedic guy, so rest assured that this story will have some comedy in it just like the original Dragon Ball did. Happy readings! Have a fun and safe Halloween everybody! Oh, I can't wait to share with you my story! Category:Blog posts